masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fanon:Wege zum Sieg - Kapitel 6
Mass Effect - Other Stories Wege zum Sieg (VI) In der Nacht hatte sie wieder einen Traum, in welchen sie von Sternen umringt war. Diesmal stand allerdings nicht Reshanta vor ihr, sondern eine Frau mit langen, feuerroten Haaren, welche mit einer schönen weißen Bluse mit blauen Ziernähten, einer tiefblauen Hose und einem hellblauen Schwalbenschwanzrock bekleidet war. „Hallo Marié.“, meinte die Frau nur. Als sie nicht sofort darauf reagierte, meinte die Frau: „Ach ja… Du kennst mich nicht. Ich bin Astreus Lana Phoenix Birkheim. Du kennst mich wohl unter den Namen ‚Mastermind‘, oder?“ „Sie sind das Mastermind?“, fragte Phoenixclaw erstaunt. „Ich hab Sie mir irgendwie anders vorgestellt…“ Lana lächelte: „Das hab ich schon oft gehört. Am Anfang der Altairs dachten sogar viele, dass das Mastermind ein Mann sei. Wenn ich aufgetaucht bin, hielten mich viele für seine Frau und wollten gar nicht mit mir reden. Kam dann Adam, stürzten sie sich auf ihn und er musste immer auf mich verweisen.“ Sie lachte. „Ich werde dir in nächster Zeit helfen deine Kräfte zu erwecken und zu entwickeln. Ich kann dir Hilfe und nützliche Tipps geben, dir aber auch Frage und Antwort stehen. Heute wollte ich mich nur vorstellen, doch das nächste Mal geht’s los.“ Phoenixclaw verneigte sich: „Danke Mastermind. Ich werde eine gute Schülerin sein.“ „Nicht so unterwürfig, wir sind beide Diener der Götter. Nur, dass du eben aktiv und ich passiv Einfluss auf diese Welt nehme. Aria Lux i Aspretia.“ Das Mastermind verschwand und sie wachte auf. Sie setzte sich auf und sah plötzlich Silver, wie er sich in ihre Kabine stahl. „Was ist los?“, fragte sie verwundert. „Ich… oh ist das peinlich… Ich dachte du wärst schon wach. Sorry wenn ich dich geweckt habe.“, antwortete er und ging schon wieder Richtung Tür. „Was wolltest du?“ „Eigentlich nur reden.“ „Reden? Ja klar. Wieso bist du dann einfach reingekommen? Normalerweise klopft man an.“, meinte Phoenixclaw und zog sich Hose und Oberteil an. „Na gut, nenn es wie du willst. Wie soll ich sagen? Ich mach mir Sorgen und brauch jemand, mit dem ich darüber redne kann. Was ist, wenn uns die Kollektoren wieder angreifen? Sie uns vielleicht sogar verschleppen wollen?“, fragte er. „Das wird nicht passieren, das verspreche ich dir.“, antwortete sie und aktivierte den Anzug. „Ja klar, du kannst das so schnell sagen, immerhin wurdest du dafür ausgebildet. Ich bekam nur einen Crashkurs in der Benutzung von Waffen…“ „Und doch liegt unter der Konsole links neben dir ein Maschinengewehr…“ „Darauf will ich nicht hinaus. Wenn die Kollektoren wirklich aufs Schiff, vielleicht sogar in die Brücke kommen, bin ich ihnen praktisch ausgeliefert. Ich habe Glasknochen. Wenn ich ein Gewehr abfeuere, muss ich bei jedem Schuss damit rechnen, dass es mir meine Knochen zerhaut. Und das sind viele Schüsse bei den Gewehren von Wing… Sogar Mistrals Tabletten und die speziell angepassten Carbonschienen, die sie mir gemacht hat, sind keine vollständige Absicherung.“ „Wovor hast du genau Angst? Davor, dass die Kollektoren kommen? Sie die Blackbird angreifen? Sich Zutritt zum Schiff verschaffen? Vielleicht dich angreifen und du nicht zurückfeuern kannst?“ „Das alles zusammen! Ich will nicht noch ein Schiff verlieren! Verdammt, ich will dich nicht nochmal verlieren!“, rief Silver, wobei ihm eine Träne entglitt. „Die letzten vier Jahren waren scheiße, ok? Ich musste mir von meinem Vater Anschuldigungen und Beleidigungen anhören. Er wünschte sich, dass ich gestorben wäre und mein Bruder überlebt hätte! Die Allianz wollte mich wegen Pflichtverletzung und anderer Sachen anklagen. Ich konnte niemanden erzählen warum wir im Omega-Cluster waren und was wir dort machten. Und, ich musste mit deinem Verlust klarkommen. Nun geht die Welt den Bach runter! Genau das passiert wenn jemand wie du einfach wegstirbst! Genau das!“ Silver war an der Wandverkleidung runtergerutscht und saß nun auf den Boden. Phoenixclaw ging zu ihm hin und legte ihren Arm um seine Schulter. „Aber jetzt bin ich doch zurück. Gemeinsam schaffen wir das.“ „Wer sagt mir, dass die Kollektoren dich nicht als erstes töten oder verschleppen?“, fragte er unter Tränen. „Ich versprech es dir. Sollten die Kollektoren dumm genug sein, um dieses Schiff anzugreifen oder zu entern, werden sie die gerechte Strafe dafür erfahren. Kannst du fliegen?“, entgegnete Phoenixclaw und half ihm auf. „Ja, ja klar. Ich muss mich nur wieder zusammenreißen. Tut mir leid, aber das waren jetzt die ganzen Emotionen, die raus wollten. Es tat gut das alles endlich los zu werden. Wenn du mich brauchst, ich bin im Cockpit.“, sprach er und wischte sich die letzte Tränen weg, dann ging er. Nachdem er gegangen war, meldete sich EVI zu Wort: „Meinen Sie, dass er in der Lage ist auch weiterhin diese Fregatte zu steuern?“ Phoenixclaw lächelte und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg, dabei antwortete sie: „Wenn nicht er, wer dann?“ Im Fahrstuhl überprüfte sie über ihren Tech-Com, den sie mittlerweile öfter nutzte als ihr Universalwerkzeug, nochmal die drei übriggebliebenen Dossiers und wunderte sich darüber, dass alle drei auf demselben Planeten waren. Es schien so, als wäre Tensagi ras Rekat die Anführerin der anderen beiden. Da das alles von Techtron und EVI mehrmals gecheckt wurde, musste das also stimmen. Nur die Koordinaten des Planeten waren etwas komisch: Alpha, Alpha, 311311-03… Sie suchte die Koordinaten auf der Galaxie-Karte und sah, dass das betreffende System am Arsch der Galaxie lag und der dritte Planet (der äußerste) eigentlich als unbewohnbar galt. Da dort aber ihre letzten Teammitglieder waren, musste sie dorthin. So weit außen am Rande der Galaxie war sie noch nie. Sie fühlte sich ein klein wenig wie Jon Grissom, dessen Berichte sie wie viele anderen gelsen hatte, doch dessen viele Erkundungsreisen gingen bei weitem nicht so nah an die Grenze der Galaxie. Es waren nur noch wenige Sterne in unmittelbarer Umgebung, in einem Umkreis von fast drei Parsec war nichts, die schwarze Leere des Weltraums wurde nur noch durch die näheren Galaxien, die man nun umso deutlicher sehen konnte, und Galaxiehaufen durchbrochen. Der Orkusnebel leuchtete bedrohlich rot und wirkte unglaublich nahe, obwohl er fast 1 Megaparsec von der Milchstraße entfernt war. Auf der anderen Seite, als Gegenteil dieser Leere, strahlte die Milchstraße mit den unzähligen Sonnen. Man konnte praktisch das Leben funkeln sehen… Der Planet „Wera-06“ wird auch das „Ende der Welt“ genannt. Es ist die äußerste Kolonie der Föderation. Bei ihrer Gründung schlug diese Kolonie den früheren Träger dieses Titels, die Hereter-Kolonie „Min’akt“ – übersetzt „Äußerer Horizont“ oder „Ende des Horizonts“ –, um ganze zwei Parsec. Noch weiter draußen wird es schwer bis unmöglich noch Planeten zu finden, weshalb man davon ausgeht, dass das Ende der Welt wirklich bei Wera-06 liegt; allerdings gab es ja auch noch die kaum erforschten Eve-Systeme... Leider zieht der Planet deswegen auch immer wieder Schmuggler und Piraten an, die die Abgeschiedenheit zum Planen von Beutezügen oder Verstecken von Beute nutzen. Die Wissenschaftler, die hier eigentlich lebten um den Bow Shock der Galaxie, sowie die dunkle Energie zu erforschen, werteten das als kleinstes Übel und beachteten die Piraten und Schmuggler kaum. Als Phoenixclaw mit Raek’a und Skullface mit dem Jäger auf die vereiste Oberfläche von Wera-06 flog, hatte sie ein seltsam ungutes Gefühl. Der Himmel dieses Planeten war wegen der vereisten Atmosphäre unglaublich klar, so dass man trotz des schwachen Lichtes der Sonne den Orkusnebel wie eine große Schnittwunde im Himmel sehen konnte. Außerdem bildete sich Phoenixclaw ein, dass das Funkeln dort oben nicht von den wenigen Sternen kam. Die Sonne ging gerade so über dem vereisten Tal auf, in dem sie gelandet waren. Es war mehr als eiskalt, ihre Sensoren zeigten eine Temperatur kurz über dem absoluten Nullpunkt an: -270°C. Kälter ging‘s nur im Weltraum selbst. Ihr Anzug konnte das kompensieren, allerdings auch nur für etwa eine halbe Stunde. Danach würde sich die Kälte durch die Panzerung fressen und ihr zusetzen. „Wir sollten das schnell erledigen. Ich will vom Arsch der Welt so schnell wie möglich verschwinden, bevor mir der Arsch abfriert.“, meinte sie über Funk. „Schließ mich man.“, entgegnete Skullface. „Gibt nichts einzuwenden.“, schloss sich Raek’a an. Sie war mit dem Jäger so nah wie möglich an den letzten Aufenthaltsort von Tensagi rangeflogen, konnte aber nicht erkennen, wo sie jetzt war. Es gab kein Lager, keine Fahrzeuge, keine Fußspuren. Hatte man ihr die falschen Koordinaten gegeben? Die Frage erübrigte sich, als sich plötzlich eine vereiste Wand öffnete und drei gut bewaffnete Krieger aus ihrem Versteck traten. Sie standen sich jeweils mit gezückter Waffe gegenüber, bis die Anführerin der Piratengruppe den Befehl gab die Waffen zu senken. Trotzdem trat sie mit gezückter Waffe näher zu Phoenixclaw. „Das ist mein Gebiet, Nakrata. Such dir ein eigenes Territorium.“, zischte sie. „Hm… Sie müssen Tensagi ras Rekat sein, oder irre ich mich?“, fragte Phoenixclaw unbeeindruckt. Sie konnte sehen, dass ihr gegenüber kurz zögerte und dann meinte: „Woher kennst du meinen Namen, Altairs?“ „Ich soll dich für eine gefährliche und aussichtlose Mission anwerben. Willst du und dein Team mitkommen, oder lieber weiter hier auf den gottverlassenen Planeten ein wertloses Stück Land bewachen?“ Die anderen beiden wollten wieder ihre Waffen heben, doch die Anführerin hob die Hand, womit die anderen innehielten. „Vor einiger Zeit konnte ich etwas von den Wing Technologies abfangen. Es klang wie eine zufällig gesendete Nachricht. Ich dachte nicht, dass sie mich direkt betrifft. Du bist Marié Phoenixclaw, oder?“ „Genau. Entscheide ob es dein Vorteil ist. Falls du absagst, wird es nur zu deinem Nachteil sein.“ „Wäre jedenfalls eine Gelegenheit um endlich aus dieser Einöde zu fliehen… Seit unser Schiff vor einige Wochen beim letzten Überfall schwer beschädigt wurde, sitzen wir hier in unserem Versteck fest. Wir haben kaum was erbeutet und die letzte Beute schon für Nahrung und ähnliches verscherbelt. Phoenixclaw, du kamst gerade recht. Nur wenige Tage später und wir wären übereinander hergefallen. Ich nehme das Angebot an. Mein Team ist zu allem fähig, nur über die Belohnung im Falle eines Erfolges müssen wir noch reden.“, erklärte die Anführerin. „Ok. Wenn ihr bereit seid, können wir gleich mit dem Jäger abhauen.“, entgegnete Phoenixclaw, die bereits jetzt die Kälte im Nacken fühlte. Die anderen beiden schauten auf ihre Anführerin, die nur nickte, womit sie schnell in das Versteck gingen und mit einer Handvoll Waffen wieder kamen. „Nun sind wir bereit.“, meinte sie nur. Im Jäger zogen die drei Weltraumpiraten ihre Helme aus, wenn sie es konnten. Die Anführerin, bei ihr handelte es sich wirklich um Tensagi ras Rekat, war zwar eine Neurokia, sah aber etwas anders aus als ihre Ratsherrin. Ihr Körperbau war kompakter, ihre Haut war nicht so fürchterlich durchscheinend und ihre Augen auch nicht tiefschwarz, sondern eher bläulich. Außerdem war ihr Kopf nicht so langgezogen, sondern eher „normal“ rund und eine Art Flaum war auch noch drauf. Die zweite, dem Dossier und Gesprächen nach eine Feret’asimerin namens „Nasara Fera’a Ghora T’sera“, von Tensagi aber nur „Tesera“ genannt; war etwa so groß wie eine Turianerin und besaß auch deren Statur. Der einzige Unterschied lag am Kopf. Ihr Gesicht hatte etwas von einer Schlange. Über dem fast lippenlosen Mund waren ihre zur Seite verlagerten Augen und musterten einen aus ungewöhnlich silbernen Höhlen. Außerdem hatte sie feine, ebenfalls silberne, Schuppen, welche sich auch anlegen oder aufrichten konnten und ihren Gemütszustand zeigten. Sie steckte wie ein Quarianer in einen Umweltanzug, allerdings nicht wegen einem schwachen Immunsystem, sondern weil ihre Rasse an extreme Kälte und speziellen Atmosphären gewöhnt war und Probleme mit jeder Temperatur über 5°C bekamen. Ihr Helm war so glasklar, dass er nur durch das blaue HUD auffiel. Trotz des Helmes wirkte ihr Stimme natürlich und unverzerrt. Der dritte, von Tensagi nur „Marak“ genannt, gehörte einer Rasse namens Zoltrak an. Im Dossier stand ein unglaublich komplizierter Name, weswegen Phoenixclaw ebenfalls auf Marak zurückgriff. Er besaß leuchtende Augen und die Zeichen auf seiner Haut leuchteten im Zwielicht, welches im Jäger herrschte. Seine Stimme war seltsam klingend, ähnlich wie die von Präsident Arivoso. Scheinbar gehörte dieser ebenfalls den Zoltrak an. Marak öffnete etwas an seinem Brustpanzer, was sich als zweites Armpaar offenbarte. Er hatte sie über seine Brust gekreuzt, was auch als weiterer Schutz diente. Das würde Arivosos weitgeschnittene Robe erklären. Wie sich rausstellte, war er ein ausgezeichneter Techniker und Saboteur. Auf der Blackbird angekommen, richteten sich die drei im Fitnessraum auf Deck 4 ein und wurden somit die „Nachbarn“ von Skullface. Raek’a musste lachen, als sich besonders Tesera an den Turianer ranmachte, nachdem sie sein Quartier gesehen und er den Helm abgenommen hatte. Scheinbar hielt sie ihn für einen fernen Artverwandten… Auch Phoenixclaw musste lachen, wobei ihr allerdings das Lachen im Halse stecken blieb, als sie von EVI auf wichtige Nachrichten der Allianz und der Wing Technologies hingewiesen wurde. Kurz nachdem alles geklärt war, verließ die Blackbird das „Ende der Welt“ und flog wieder ins Kerngebiet der Föderation. Ein Phantom jagend. Ende von Abschnitt VI Kategorie:Fanon Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon)